


øИ M¥ M¡ИD

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: Hopeless Robotic [5]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: just more dumb robot stuff
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Sid Wilson
Series: Hopeless Robotic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	øИ M¥ M¡ИD

**Author's Note:**

> just more dumb robot stuff

Sid watched from its high window, optics searching for the subject of its interest among the crowd. 

The city streets were bustling and busy, as they always were at this hour, but Sid was sure it hadn’t missed him. 

For the past eight months, it had been watching a certain young man that would pass by its building every day, but today he had been running late. Nearly 20 minutes, Sid had noted, which was strange because he almost always came sauntering down the sidewalk at the same time each day.

Sid had decided to do some much needed maintenance work on itself to distract from the slight anxiety it was feeling about the delay of the human it had been watching. As it tightened a screw, it noticed red hair standing out from the crowd. It perked up, leaning closer to the window as it watched its human of interest stroll down the sidewalk.

Something seemed off with him today, his face a little somber. 

Somber.

That was an emotion Sid had only recently learned had a name, and it seemed to be what its human was displaying. Sid tried to mimic the look on its own face. It felt emotions, but it was in the process of learning how to display them on its own face to make its mood readable to others. That was one of Sid’s favorite things about people. Their facial expressions and how they were able to read them on others fascinated it.

Sid wished dearly that it could go down to the street and approach the young man, ask him what was wrong, but surely he would turn his nose up at Sid, he would walk away in disgust, or maybe do worse. Humans were all the same. They never believed that robots could really feel. Never believed that robots could really be like them. 

The red haired human wandered further down the sidewalk, nearly out of sight now. Sid just let out a synthesized sigh, something it also had learned recently to do when it felt longing. 

Longing was one of Sid’s least favorite feelings, because it knew everything it longed for would never come true.

In human eyes, Sid would always just be a cold, unfeeling piece of metal made to serve.

They would never see how human Sid really was.


End file.
